


Autumn is Just Winter Come Early

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, EnnoTana Week, EnnoTana Week 2018, M/M, a bit of angst?, but loves winter, chikara hates autumn for some reason, fluff?, i dont do with these kinds of prompts well, it's very short im sorry, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Ennoshita hates autumn. That's it. That's the whole show.This is the third day of EnnoTana Week, the prompt was Autumn. Chikara is more of angsty boy in this, but is he really. I don't think there's any dialogue whatsoever. It's fiiiine~.





	Autumn is Just Winter Come Early

Chikara had always liked winter. He enjoyed the cold, he liked bundling up in blankets at night. He enjoyed being underneath a kotatsu and sharing stories with his family. During winter, it was great. The problem for Chikara though, was the season he had to get through in order to enjoy his winter. 

Spring and summer were fine, he didn’t necessarily hate the heat, but it was a necessary evil. What he didn’t enjoy though, was autumn. Autumn was the estranged aunt that sometimes came to visit with treats and sometimes came with financial problems. Autumn was the season, to Chikara, that was a harsh in between of the harsh heat of summer, and the expected release of winter. It could be cold in the morning, but then hot during the day, and then cold again later on in the day. Chikara never knew how to dress in autumn. 

If that wasn’t all, his teachers always assigned the most work during autumn, he had the most tests, aside from midterms and finals of course, it was just not a fun time. Autumn was also the time where more of his teammates became sick than normal, since it would be hot during their practice time, making them sweat, but then the weather becomes cold by the time they go home. Autumn just sucked.

But his boyfriend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, had confessed to him during autumn. It was after a grueling practice that he had asked Chikara to walk together, and Chikara only had the one answer; to agree. He liked the other boy, had liked him for quite a while before the confession. He had hoped to gain enough courage to confess sometime in the winter though, it had been a plan of his. Of course, plans could change.

So, autumn became a season that at least had the confession of his boyfriend to support it not being the worst season of the bunch. No matter the hot and cold the weather could be, and no matter the amount of school work that Chikara had to endure. It was well worth it to see his boyfriend’s smile, his boyfriend’s blush when they held hands; when they hugged. 

Chikara had always liked winter, he enjoyed the cold. He liked bundling up in blankets at night, but he was soon to find out that one can also bundle up in blankets with their significant other in autumn as well. He was soon to find out that almost everything, even the kotatsu sharing stories and creating memories could be done in the autumn, not just in the winter. So, Chikara surmised, maybe he didn’t hate autumn so much after all.


End file.
